


Many Firsts

by KitsuneMalfoy



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 11:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10695948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuneMalfoy/pseuds/KitsuneMalfoy
Summary: A series of drabbles that has many of your favorite pairings (I'm not too great at summaries )





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Just Dinner

Snowbert 

Julian brushed off his vest once more before straightening himself up as he stood in front of Caitlin's door. 'It's just dinner, it doesn't mean anything but it's Caitlin, it has to mean something right?' He took a deep breath before knocking on her door. 

He looked up noticing Caitlin standing in front of him, he first noticed her dress, it was a black dress that snug her figure in the right places, he cleared his throat. 

“You look beautiful.” Julian said softly as he felt his cheeks flush slightly. Caitlin smiled as she moved to grab her coat along with her bag before moving out of the apartment and closing the door behind her. 

“Thank you Julian, I'm looking forward to dinner.” She placed her bag over her shoulder as she stood next to him. 

“Great, as am I. I hope you like Italian.” He held out his hand feeling his heart racing against his chest once he felt her cool hand in his. 

“Italian sounds perfect.” She said softly as she lead him out of her apartment building letting the night take them away together.   
X-x-x-x-x-X


	2. Chapter Two: Safe

Roy&Thea 

Thea felt Roy's arm wrapped around her waist as he pulled her closer to him, the two finally were able to be together after long months of calling, texting, worrying and sleepless nights. Thea didn't want to be away from Roy again, ever. Roy was her knight, he kept her safe and sane through the rough times that happens in her family. 

“I'm glad you're back Roy.. I don't want to be without you again.” Thea mumbled as she rested her head on his shoulder, she felt his lips kissing her head causing her to smile. 

“I know I've been gone a long time, but.. I can't promise you that this is permanent, and I'll do whatever I can to make you feel safe.” He said softly. “I love you Thea” he pulled her close as he felt the cool spring air whip around them. 

Thea turned to look up at Roy she pressed her forehead against his gently. “I love you too.” She whispered softly as she kissed his lips wrapping her arms around his neck feeling his arms wrapped around her waist not caring if anyone saw them at the moment.


End file.
